Dear Future Husband
by Forever Cullen
Summary: It's Merlin's wedding day and his twin sister, Morgana, has been saving a letter from their childhood for this day. (Idea came from Meghan Trainor's dear future husband)


**Dear Future Husband**

 **Summary:** It's Merlin's wedding day and his twin sister, Morgana, has been saving a letter from their childhood for this day.

 _(Idea came from Meghan Trainor's dear future husband)_

Morgana had been waiting for this day since they were little kids playing grown up with their parents clothing, today her Little brother, by a few minutes, had gotten married to the man of his dreams.

The wedding had been perfect even with the small things that had gone wrong, there was a moment she worried that her brother would break down and start crying up thank god for the best man, Lancelot, he seemed to know just what to say to stop the water works. And she was sitting down watching the happy couple share their first dance as a married couple soon it would be time for the speeches and Morgana checked her purse once more to make sure that she had not forgot the small memento from their past.

When the music slowed and everyone took their seats Morgana made sure she was the first one to stand and raise her glass gaining their attention.

She smiled sweetly as she turned to look at her brother before she cleared her throat and picked up a small faded piece of paper, carefully she opened the paper. "Good evening everyone as you all know, I'm Merlin's older sister and yes Merlin I know it's only a few minutes but that still makes me older." Morgana smirked at her brother. "When Merlin and I were small we used to talk about what our husband would be like. We never really thought Merlin would be into girls not after mum found him playing with his action figures and when I say playing, I mean he had them naked and on top of one. He just said that they we're sleeping and from that moment on we knew that one day our little Merlin bird would marry the man he loved." Morgana smiled at the memory.

"One day I was bored and we agreed to write a letter to our future husband and I just happen to have Merlin's with me, I would have brought my own but it seems my letter went up in smoke." The room filled with laughter before becoming quiet again. "Now you need to understand we were little at the time, six years old I think, anyway let's see if Arthur holds up to what little Merlin thought his husband would be like hmm?" Morgana grinned as she waved the letter a little.

"I'm up for it." Arthur replied laughing.

"Oh god, kill me now." Merlin muttered as he blushed making Arthur pull him close and kiss him.

"Let's start then." Morgana smiled and turned more to face Arthur. "Now you'll have to bear with me, Merlin wasn't the best speller when he was little. It starts off with ' _Dear future husband, my sister said I had to write down what I wanted you to be like so I made a list.'_ Even then Merlin was obsessed with making lists." The room once again filled with laughter as Merlin buried his face in Arthur's chest. " _1\. Must not steal my cookie._ Hmm Well Merlin does Arthur steal your cookies?" Morgana laughed.

"I hate you Mor," Merlin replied smiling. "And yes, he is always stealing my food."

"Then you shouldn't leave it when I can find it." Arthur laughed.

Morgana laughed. "Seems you failed that one Arthur, _2\. Will always protect me from the mean kids_ _at school,_ I can safely say that Arthur passed that one, their first meeting before they fell in love Arthur protected Merlin, saved him from the mean kids and has continued to do so even to this day." Morgana smiled at the couple in front of her as Arthur kissed Merlin's cheek. " _3\. Will always be there even if we're mad at each other._ I'm not so sure about that one, seeing as I've never once seen them fight."

"Oh they fight," Gwaine yelled laughing.

"But we never go to bed angry, not even before we fell in love." Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur's hand.

"That's right, I remember our first fight I called you just before you went to bed and we talked, the morning after you were mine only." Arthur chuckled.

"Jealous prat." Merlin laughed.

"But I'm your Prat, forever." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin's ring finger.

" _4\. Love me no matter what happens."_ Morgana continued smiling, "That's another pass for Arthur, A few months back Merlin and Arthur had gotten into a small accident, the doctors were worried that seeing as Merlin had suffered a hard blow to his stomach that he might not be able to conceive when they chose to start their own family. Merlin was a mess, worried that Arthur might leave him for someone that could give him children." Morgana shook her head. "Arthur just took Merlin's hands in his and told Merlin that as long as he had Merlin that was all that mattered and when the time came there was plenty of ways for them to become a family. Of course the doctors worried for nothing and my little Brother is now 4 months pregnant. I'm hoping for a little girl myself, Merlin on the other hand is praying that it's not twins." laughter filled the room as Merlin groaned placing a hand over his stomach.

"I hope not, You were a nightmare as a child." Merlin joked.

"And you were to quiet." Morgana smiled and blow a kiss to her brother. "Now there is only two more on this list and so far you're doing pretty well Arthur _5\. Must share his toys with me._ " the room once again filled with laughter. "Well Merlin does he share his toys?" Morgana winked.

"You're evil you know that." Merlin laughed.

"I will admit that I don't share all my toys, I'm not one for sharing." Arthur chuckled. "But that's why we have our own set of toys to play with."

"Heavens Dear, I was drinking that." Ygraine said as she watched her husband down her wine in one go as the room laughed at Uther.

"Sorry dad." Arthur replied his cheeks turning a little red.

"Hmm so your 3 for 2 at the moment seems this last one is the decider." Morgana replied with a soft smile. " _Future husband I don't really care if you steal my cookies or your don't do any of the other stuff or the girly stuff but this one is the biggy. If you could maybe just happen to be Arty pratdragon then I don't care about anything else._ "

Merlin smiled up at his husband and Arthur leaned down and kissed him.

"I think little Merlin would be happy to know that his 6 year old crush just happened to be his husband. I'm sure most of you are confused but it's all very simple we used to live right next to Arthur when we were small before dad had to move to Ireland for his job. Merlin would always watch Arthur but no matter what I said he wouldn't go over and talk him. I once asked Merlin why and he told me that if he went over there and Arthur didn't like him then he would cry for a very long time. He even named one of his teddies Arty after we moved." Morgana said as she picked up her wine glass once again. "It may have taken a while but here we are, finally, 6 year old Merlin would be bright red and jumping up and down if he was here. I'm happy that you finally got your dream guy because no one deserves to find their true love more than you both." Morgana gave her brother a cheeky smile before raising her glass. "To the bride and Groom."

"To the bride and Groom." The room cheered before laughing.

"I hate you all." Merlin laughed as he elbowed Arthur for cheering along.

"Come on Merlin, we all know you're the girl in the relationship." Arthur laughed.

"I'll remember that next time you ask me to top ya." Merlin whispered as he kissed Arthur.

"Darling you know how to control me." Arthur smiled.

Morgana smiled at her Brother and Arthur once more before sitting down and leaning into her husband's chest. Leon leaned wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulders. "So what did your letter say?"

"I was very into Pink when I was 6. But who knows the letter is gone. But I don't need a childhood letter to tell me I got the love of my life." Morgana said as she smiled. "Though I'm sure it wouldn't kill you to remember to put the toilet seat down and replace the toilet roll."

Leon laughed and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I love you so much."

"And I love you even more with every passing day." Morgana replied as she moved her head to kiss Leon on the lips.

 **THE END**


End file.
